


Dreams of Vines and Virtue

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Jace, Dom Simon, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jace gets kidnapped, Kidnapping, M/M, Maia and Simon are Bros, Pining, Slash, Sub Jace, Top Simon, a lot of it, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: It all started with the vines at the Seelie Realm. There was something inherently hot about Jace tied up. And Simon was only a guy, so really, at one point he was going to crack and just blurt out his stupid feelings and desires if he continued encountering Jace all tied up – like when he got himself kidnapped.





	Dreams of Vines and Virtue

Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon || Dreams of Vines and Virtue || Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon

Title: Dreams of Vines and Virtue – It's Always Been More Than the Bite

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, kidnapping, hurt/comfort, explicit intercourse, anal, BDSM, bondage, gagging

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Simon Lewis, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Maia Roberts

Summary: There was something inherently _hot_ about Jace tied up. And Simon was only a guy, so really, at one point he was going to crack and just blurt out his stupid feelings and desires if he continued encountering Jace all tied up – like when he got himself kidnapped.

**Dreams of Vines and Virtue**

_It's Always Been More Than the Bite_

It was really all Jace's fault, all things considered.

It had started at the Seelie Court. Well, it had started before then. When Jace came into Simon's life, looking all gorgeous and badass and tempting. And the crush Simon had kept growing and growing, even more so after the bite. When Simon nearly drained Jace. It came as a convenient excuse.

All the desires bottled up inside of Simon? They were to be blamed on the blood-drinking. Just like it had been for Isabelle and Raphael. Simon was most definitely not falling for his girlfriend's brother. That wasn't happening, especially not now that he finally did have Clary.

But then the Seelie Court had happened. Clary seemed to desire Jace more than Simon. Which stung a lot, mainly because Clary had _lied_. Repeatedly. She had lied when she said she was over Jace and she had lied about him not being her brother after all. Feelings were something a person couldn't control and couldn't be blamed for, but lying about them was a _choice_.

That was only one half of the situation though. The other problem that rooted from their stay at the Seelie Court was the image of Jace, all tied-up and helpless. It _really_ shouldn't have turned him on to see Jace wrapped in the vines, but there was something incredibly sexy and arousing about that badass demon-slayer being forced to stay still. The overall environment of the incident and the audience were _definitely_ a problem, but for the following weeks, whenever the image haunted Simon, it was just _them_. Only Simon and Jace. Jace, all tied up and only for Simon to see.

The dreams adjusted, grew, changed. Vines turned into ropes or handcuffs or silken ties. Jace, naked, sprawled out on Simon's bed, tied to the headboard. Writhing beneath Simon, begging and pleading absolutely _beautifully_. The idea of Jace, begging for _anything_ from Simon was such a high.

Of course, Simon being Simon was not very good at keeping stuff bottled up inside. So he confided in his new best friend. The one who had stood with him after the break-up with Clary, who had helped Simon with his family, with adjusting to whatever his relationship to Clary was now. Maia.

Turned out talking to Maia about Jace and sexual fantasies might not have have been the best idea.

"Yeah, that sounds about right", hummed Maia, kicking back her drink.

The two of them were at the Hunter's Moon together. Drinking, Maia not working today. Simon frowned confused and turned toward her. She just offered him a sly grin at that.

"What does that even mean?", muttered Simon confused.

"Oh", grunted Maia a bit sheepishly. "Right. I never told you I slept with him... Right?"

"Y—You... W—When?", sputtered Simon with a hurt expression.

"It was _before_ you told me about being absolutely in love with him", assured Maia gently. "And... it was, you know, before you and I were close enough to talk about our sex-life."

"Fair enough", sighed Simon. "But what did you mean with 'that sounds about right'?"

"Oh, Jace is a _total_ sub", laughed Maia, taking a second shot and downing it.

"W—What?", squeaked Simon so high-pitched that others turned to look at them.

"Yeah", grunted Maia with a smirk. "I mean, I'm dominant in nature, but damn, that boy lit up like the sun when I took charge. Let me pin him against the wall, manhandle him. He really liked when I pinned his wrists above his head. Pretty sure he'd love getting tied up."

"...I have no words to express what I'm feeling", bemoaned Simon.

He leaned forward and let his forehead hit the bar. Maia laughed and patted his back.

"He is actually pretty good at following orders. If it's in the bedroom", tagged Maia on.

" _Not helping_ ", hissed Simon. "Seriously, I'm trying to get rid of those dreams a—and those feelings and you putting images in my head about Jace being a sub is super not helpful!"

"You know what would help?", asked Maia with a sly smirk.

"No, but I'm willing to try anything at this point", sighed Simon. "I am _way_ too old to wake up after a fucking wet dream... it's getting pathetic."

"Let me assure you, it's been pathetic for weeks", chimed Maia. "And the one hundred percent fool proof way to deal with this would be to tell him you want him and then pin him to the next wall and fuck him. Might get things out of your system."

"Screw you", grumbled Simon with a glare. "That's an awful idea."

"Don't tell me pretty boy's out of your league", snorted Maia.

"No. I mean, I don't know. But he's... It's insanely complicated. He's the former brother and now I guess boyfriend of my ex-girlfriend and my for now ex best friend", huffed Simon.

"For the record, they're not dating", assured Maia. "Well, either that, or they have a very open relationship, because Jace keeps picking up people at the bar."

"...Okay. But still", muttered Simon in denial. " _He_ doesn't want me. I'm a pest to him."

"Boy, have you seen him and me interact?", drawled Maia unimpressed. "First time we met, I tried to kill him. Later on, he tried to chip me like a dog. In between, we beat each other up. And yet we had... very satisfying, rough sex. Just give it a shot, Simon."

"But I don't want to just fuck him", mumbled Simon with a blush. "I wanna take him out on dates and make him feel... you know... _loved_. He never got a lot of that in his life, I guess."

"Si, you're hopeless", sighed Maia and patted him on the back.

"I kno—ow", groaned Simon with a pout.

/break\

Jace got himself kidnapped. Alec was pacing tensely, glaring at nothing in particular. He was really very sick and tired of his parabatai getting _stolen_ by other people.

"We don't know where he is. I tried rune-tracking, but Magnus says that whoever has him is a powerful warlock and apparently shielding him", growled Alec annoyed.

"Alec. We're going to find him", promised Isabelle gently, resting a hand on Alec's arm.

"I called the pack for help. Maybe they can track them by scent. Maia will be over soon to pick up some of Jace's clothes and such", added Clary, eyebrows knitted.

Alec gritted his teeth even harder as he looked at her. Clary and Alec never really had the best of relationships, but things had only escalated into worse territory after the Seelie Court incident. First she got together with Simon and then she kissed Jace because she desired him the most – just to then ignore him for weeks afterward just because she couldn't deal with her own feelings. And the whole lying to Alec about bringing Jace back from the dead thing... didn't do her any favors either.

"Well, they better hurry. We don't know what Jace is going through", grunted Alec annoyed.

"We're here, we're here."

Alec turned around. Maia wasn't alone. She had brought Simon. _Simon_. Alec narrowed his eyes at the vampire. Now he showed his face again? He hadn't been around since the break-up with Clary. Which, Alec understood avoiding the ex especially after everything that had gone down. But Alec's first priority was and always would be Jace. And _Jace_ , who had been stupidly in love with Simon for months, had been heartbroken by the fact that not only Clary but also Simon avoided him.

"Si!", greeted Isabelle with a smile, walking up to him to hug him.

The two of them had developed a strong friendship after Simon had suggested the mundie meetings to help her overcome her addiction. And okay, maybe Alec was grateful to Simon. Maybe Simon wasn't the worst, but damn that boy needed to sit down and have a conversation with Jace.

Because Alec was _really_ tired of the pining and long hours spent talking about how good and nice and cute Simon was and how much Jace didn't _deserve_ him. There was a limit to Alec's patience.

"Simon", stated Clary slowly, looking at him for a long, awkward moment.

They had _sort of_ reconnected shortly before the war had ended, but things were still rocky and awkward. Understandably so, with everything that had happened. Alec felt like he was living in a soap opera half the time, really. Motioning for Maia, he led the way to Jace's room.

"Thanks for helping", said Alec after a moment. "I really appreciate it."

"I might give him a hard time, but mostly I've grown fond of the idiot too", shrugged Maia.

"He does that", snorted Alec with a half-smile.

"Okay, so, if your magic doesn't work, it might be best if we pair up, each of you take a wolf with you and then we work our way through the city", suggested Maia thoughtfully.

"Good enough for me. I just need my parabatai back", sighed Alec.

/break\

Jace looked far too tempting all tied up and gagged.

The whole being held captive by a crazy warlock thing aside. And the blood and bruises. _Simon_ would never leave Jace bruised and bloodied. _He_ would take good care of Jace. Anger fueled the vampire when he saw Jace like that – bleeding, defenseless, beside himself. The fight against the warlock was a swift one, Maia and Simon had her overwhelmed easily thanks to the element of surprise. And while Maia took care of containing the threat, Simon rushed over to Jace.

"Hey", whispered Simon gently as he removed the gag. "It's alright. I got you."

"S... Simon", grunted Jace, staring at him wide-eyed, struggling with his bonds.

" _No_ ", stated Simon firmly, catching Jace's wrists. "Stop it, you'll only hurt yourself. Let me."

Carefully, Simon untied Jace and, much to his surprise, Jace latched onto him right away. Okay, so the glassy-eyed expression was definitely not from fear, it was from being drugged. Probably some spell to keep the blonde subdued, otherwise he'd have probably broken out of here hours ago.

"Sh, it's alright, Jace, I got you", assured Simon gently, wrapping his arms around him.

"Simon", whispered Jace, face buried in Simon's neck. "Simon, Simon, Simon..."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here, I got you", murmured Simon softly, cradling Jace closer.

"Wonderful. Can we maybe get out of here? I already called Alec. He's sending the troops to arrest the bitch", drawled Maia. "Pack it up, Goldielocks. Time to go."

But Jace in Simon's arms was _shaking_. Simon frowned concerned, noting that Jace was still clinging onto him. He raised his eyes and turned to look at Maia with worried eyes. She mirrored him.

"Okay. Calling Magnus _right now_ to summon him to the Institute", muttered Maia concerned.

"Yeah, let's... let's get you to the Institute, Jace", whispered Simon. "Think you can walk?"

When Jace shook his head, still clinging onto Simon, the vampire sighed. He carefully pushed an arm under Jace's legs and lifted him up bridal-style, holding him close and safe. At least Jace stopped shaking. Giving Maia a last worried look, having her nod in agreement, Simon sped off.

/break\

"Hey."

Simon looked up, blinking slowly. There, in the doorway, stood Jace. There was still some swelling on his face, though the bruises and cuts had already mostly healed thanks to magic. Jace had his arms crossed over his chest, seemingly leaning leisurely, but there was something _tense_ there.

"Hey yourself. So, what did it feel like playing damsel in distress for a change instead of knight in shining armor?", asked Simon, trying for light. "How are you feeling?"

"Good", shrugged Jace before he snorted. "Guessed I should thank _my_ knight in shining armor."

"Oh. I. Uhm", mumbled Simon flustered. "I mean, yeah. It was... I had to help find you."

"You didn't", grunted Jace and shook his head. "You didn't have to help. You've been avoiding me since the... Seelie Court. So yeah, I was kinda surprised you bothered to come. Didn't seem like I was of much concern to you anymore since learning I'm not the brother of the love of your life."

"Clary's not the love of my life", protested Simon. "And... And I wasn't avoiding you because you didn't matter to me! I was avoiding you because I thought you were dating Clary now. I _do_ care. About you. Of course I'd come and help when you're in danger!"

"Well, I'm not dating Clary", sighed Jace, still with his arms crossed. "I don't see her like that. I stopped seeing her like that _months_ ago. I'm used to adjusting to strangers being family. I accepted her as my sister. I still see her as my sister. I can't just... stop seeing her as my sister."

"Okay", nodded Simon slowly, blinking. "Uhm. So. What happened? I mean, who abducted you?"

Jace huffed and rolled his eyes. "Scorned ex. Didn't like to take no for an answer. Used some weird spell on me. Magnus broke it. Izzy's been teasing me about... clinging onto you? I don't remember. But... sorry for the inconvenience, I guess."

"It... It wasn't an inconvenience", countered Simon. "Are you... okay? Did she... _rape_... you?"

Simon looked at Jace concerned and heartbroken, carefully reaching out for Jace. Confused, Jace backed off and shook his head. The stupid vampire was always _so_ confusing for Jace. And Jace _hated_ that this warlock had used magic on him and made him act like a fool. A spell to get his guard down. Of course had he clung onto Simon like a pathetic fool. The boy he loved, coming to rescue him? Holding him close? Jace had _never_ wanted to let go again. Izzy and Alec had to team up to try and pry him off the vampire. Of course did Jace remember it all. He just thought mentioning it would not do him any good. But being held by Simon, the soft words and firm arms, the way Simon had _carried_ him out like he weighted nothing. Jace _had_ to seek Simon out and talk to him.

"No. She didn't rape me. Mainly she just had some fun punishing me for rejecting her", snorted Jace and shrugged. "It's fine. She went soft on me. Just some bruises. I've had far worse."

"Jace...", sighed Simon softly, gently cupping Jace's face. "That... The fact that you've been abused by father and got kidnapped and tortured by the bastard and died and were possessed and tortured some more doesn't exactly mean you should just shrug off every other pain you experience. You don't deserve _any_ of it. At all. You... You deserve someone to... to take care of you and love you and I don't know. I thought... Clary... But that's not the case."

"It's not", sighed Jace with a shrug. "Doesn't matter. I don't need to be _coddled_ , Lewis."

"You do", huffed Simon with a pointed glare. "Like. So much coddling. You've been through hell and back. I mean, kinda literally because you also _died_ and stuff. You _deserve_ someone to show you that... that... love doesn't destroy. And that no means no and you shouldn't just have to shrug it off when someone kidnaps and hurts you for denying them."

"Yeah, well, someone like that doesn't _exist_ ", drawled Jace snidely.

"Well, he _does_ and... and he's _standing right in front of you_!", exclaimed Simon, clearly fed up.

"...What?", asked Jace softly, surprised. " _What_?"

Taking a deep breath, Simon straightened up and stared Jace down. "Okay. Super not how I planned it, but sure. Let's improvise this. I'm in love with you and I'm really tired of you getting dragged into some kind of danger and me being the awkward outsider standing by. I want to be _there_ , to help. Like today. So... So even if you don't want me, I have decided I'm not going to keep out of your life like a coward anymore. I want to at least be your friend."

"...Did you just say you _love_ me?", asked Jace slowly. "Me? But you love Clary..."

"Well, I loved you both. That's why I couldn't stand the idea of seeing the two of you happy. That's why I was avoiding you both", admitted Simon. "So. Yeah. I love you."

Jace just stared at him for a very, _very_ long moment, before he surged forward and kissed Simon. Surprised, Simon wrapped his arms around Jace to hold him close. Jace moaned into the kiss, his own arms around Simon's shoulders as he pressed close against the vampire.

"I... I love you too", whispered Jace against Simon's lips.

"Oh. Okay. Uhm. Good", nodded Simon before wincing. "Good, really, Lewis? Good? The guy of your dreams tells you he loves you too and you say good."

Jace laughed, loud and bright, resting his forehead against Simon's collarbone. "By the Angel, you're such a _dork_ , why do I love this so much...? You _ruined_ me, Lewis. Ruined."

Simon sputtered in protest, but all he could do was just hold Jace close and kiss him again.

/break\

"A real date, huh?", teased Isabelle with a small smile.

"Shut up and help me pick an outfit", groaned Jace with a glare and a blush.

"An actual date", hummed Isabelle softly. "I'll help you if you tell me how that happened."

"I don't know", sighed Jace. "I got kidnapped and he showed up and... saved me. We talked, when I went to thank him. _Actually_ talked. And... turns out he likes me too. Apparently. Then we kissed. And now... I just... I want to do this _right_. I've never felt about someone the way I feel for him."

Isabelle smiled fondly at him as she picked what she knew to be Simon's favorite outfit (it wasn't that hard; Simon stared longingly at Jace all the time).

"Thanks for your help, Iz", sighed Jace and hugged Isabelle tightly after getting changed.

"It's alright. Now get going, don't keep him waiting", grinned Isabelle teasingly.

Taking a deep breath, Jace straightened up and then left the Institute to go and pick up Simon. He kept shifting as he knocked at Simon's door. This was stupid. He had no problems picking up one-night-stands. Why was he _nervous_ about a stupid date? Just because he had never been on one...? Or was it because of _Simon_? Because he... had genuine feelings for Simon? Urgh this was torturous.

"Wow", whispered Simon in total awe. "You look so gorgeous."

Blinking slowly, Jace looked up. Apparently, Simon had opened the door while Jace had been lost in thought. Shifting a little, Jace took his time to appreciate how hot Simon looked. Slowly, Jace licked his lips as he took in the perfectly fit suit jacket, dark shirt and pants.

"You clean up nicely too, Lewis", stated Jace with a smirk and a wink.

"Okay. Uhm. Thanks", grinned Simon sheepishly. "Let's go. I made a reservation."

Jace nodded slowly before following Simon. He had never gone on a _proper_ date before. And when they were at the restaurant, Simon actually _pulled his chair back_. Jace gave him a pointed glare for it, though he appreciated that Simon seemed as nervous and eager to make this good as he was. Despite how nervous both of them were, it was actually fun. They quipped and joked and flirted and had the time of their lives. Afterward, Simon actually brought Jace to the Institute and stole a kiss at the door, leaving Jace surprised and flustered – and at his parabatai's mercy.

"He brought you all the way to the door?", drawled Alec, one eyebrow raised in teasing.

" _Shut up_ ", growled Jace, cheeks dark-red as he pushed past the smirking archer.

/break\

_Jace groaned as he struggled against the bonds. The gag had been placed in his mouth mainly to stop him from mouthing off and making snark remarks. He liked being tied up, if it was with someone he could trust, if it was for fun. This? Not fun. He had told the warlock off, not in the mood for random hookups anymore. He had been so busy mooning over Simon lately and Alec had told him to just clean up his act, stop sleeping around to numb the pain and instead go and tell Simon the truth. And this was what Jace got out of it. Tied down to a bed._

" _Hey", whispered a soft, soothing voice and suddenly, Simon was leaning over him._

" _S... Simon", grunted Jace, staring at him wide-eyed, struggling with his bonds._

" _No", stated Simon firmly, catching Jace's wrists._

_Jace shuddered, the firm, commanding tone going straight to his dick. Obediently, he stayed still._

" _Stop it, you'll only hurt yourself. Let me", ordered Simon, slowly untying him._

_Jace clung onto him as soon as he was free, latching onto the safety that Simon radiated. Everything happening around them was kind of blurry, but then Simon was picking him up in his arms. And that also went straight to Jace's dick. Simon, just manhandling him like that, so easily. The vampire carried him off and the next thing Jace knew, he was at Simon's place, being put down onto Simon's bed. Jace stared up at the vampire with large eyes, slowly trying to sit up._

" _No", growled Simon, pinning Jace's wrists above his head. "I'm really tired of you getting dragged into some kind of danger. So we will not have any of that anymore."_

" _Simon?", asked Jace confused as Simon tied him to the bed._

" _It's simple, really. The only way to keep you from running into danger is to keep you out of danger", stated Simon, tying Jace's wrists and ankles into all four corners of the bed. "You will stay here now. I will make sure you will not end up hurt or in danger."_

" _Simon, you can't just keep me here as your pet!", protested Jace with a glare._

_Simon looked down at him. "I can. And I will. You're mine now, Jace. No more running into danger. You'll learn to be good and stay here, where you're safe. I'll take good care of you."_

" _Simon-", started Jace, just to be gagged by the vampire._

_Simon smiled as he kissed Jace's forehead. "No. No more danger, no more getting abducted or tortured. I'll protect you now and all you have to do is be good and say here."_

_Jace bit down on the ball-bag, trying to pull on his bonds, just to have Simon shush him again. By the Angel, Jace was pretty sure he had never been this turned-on before in his life. He bucked up, just to have Simon place a sprawled-out hand on his stomach and keep him down, using his vampire strength. Jace's cock twitched at that. Whimpering around the gag in his mouth, Jace tried to to reach his lover, but Simon kept his distance, looming over him threateningly. Domineeringly._

/break\

Simon blinked blearily as he woke up because of the noise. Turning some, he saw Jace in his arms, moaning wantonly and... rubbing his erection against Simon's thigh. Both Simon's eyebrows disappeared in his hairline as Jace clung onto him, dry-humping him. This wasn't the first time Jace was staying over in the past weeks, though it was definitely the first time Simon woke up to _this_.

"Si—i", whimpered Jace in his sleep. "Yo—ours, Simon. Yours, yours, _yours_."

Simon made a _very_ high-pitched sound and decided to wake Jace up before the blonde came in his pants, because he had a feeling that would make this even more awkward than it was right now. They had never done more than making out and Simon didn't want Jace to be embarrassed.

"Jace? Babe, wake up", grunted Simon, nudging Jace. "Hey, angel, wake up."

"Mh...", mumbled Jace, blinking blearily as he looked up at Simon. "...Wha?"

"You. Uh. You were having a... dream", drawled Simon flustered, motioning at Jace's hard-on.

"...Fuck", hissed Jace embarrassed, cheeks dark red as he rubbed his face. "Urgh. I'm sorry."

"No", said Simon hastily, holding the blonde. "It's... nothing you need to be embarrassed about."

"Sure. Yeah", huffed Jace, hitting his forehead against Simon's chest. "It's all your fault."

"My fault?", sputtered Simon, laughing softly.

"Yes. You make me have wet dreams like a stupid teen", grunted Jace. "And I never even _had_ wet dreams as a stupid teen! I just went up to the people, seduced them and got what others dreamed about. Then you had to come and be all... _you_. And made me... _pine_. And now, all of this... the dating and taking it slow thing. I _want_ it, I really do, but... it leaves me wanting you even more..."

Simon grinned at that, kissing the top of Jace's head. "Right back at you, angel. You know how many dreams I've had about _you_? You put _the naughtiest_ ideas in my mind."

"Oh? What kind of ideas?", asked Jace, tilting his head to look up at Simon. "Spill it, Lewis."

"Only if you tell me what you were just dreaming about", grinned Simon teasingly, earning a blush and a nod from Jace. "So, the dreams... they only started after the Seelie Court."

"Really? Seeing Clary and me kiss was that inspiring?", muttered Jace in disbelief.

"Well, it was more the... you being tied-up thing", shrugged Simon flustered. "Wrapped up in those vines. You... You look _really hot_ when you're tied-up. And usually, in my dreams, I am the one who gets to kiss you to free you from the vines and then I get to take you home. Your turn."

Jace was chewing on his lower lip at that, grinning a bit and blushing a lot. "That... uh... Good to know you like me tied-up. Because I like _being_ tied-up. I was... The dream was about... when you came in playing knight in shining armor for me for a change. I'm not exactly used to being rescued. Felt kinda nice. And in the dream, you brought me... to your place and... then you tied me to your bed. Told me... I was... yours now. No more danger. You'd protect me, I'll just have to be yours. And you were just about to tear off my clothes and fuck me when _you_ woke me up."

"...Oh. Uhm. Okay", nodded Simon wide-eyed and blushing dark-red.

"Look, I don't... _actually_ want you to tie me to your bed and keep me as your pet", grumbled Jace embarrassed. "I just... It was kind of overwhelming for me, that you... saved me, for a change..."

"Hey, no. You don't need to explain", whispered Simon gently, cupping his face. "I get it. It's dreams. You... _do_ want to feel safe. Dreams heighten stuff sometimes. It's fine. And I promise you, I _will_ do everything I can to protect you. To fight at your side. Okay?"

Jace smiled as he looked at his boyfriend. "I know, stupid vampire."

Simon hummed in agreement, pulling Jace close and burying his face in Jace's hair. The blonde relaxed in his arms, snuggling up to him. It was absolutely endearing how clingy Jace could be. Sighing softly, Jace sprawled out even more, essentially covering all of Simon, peppering Simon's chest and neck with kisses. Grinning pleased, Simon watched him. Jace really made him feel wanted and loved and he hoped he made Jace feel just the same.

"So... that dream of yours... it wasn't _all_ what you wanted, but... I mean... just...", started Simon. "Uh... Do you... Do you, I mean, is that like... would you..."

"How did you ever make me fall in love with you?", snorted Jace amused, looking at Simon fondly as he leaned down to kiss him. "Do I like getting tied down? Uh. Yeah. But you and I, we haven't even had sex yet, so... slow it down, tiger, mh?"

Simon grinned and pulled Jace down into a proper, deep kiss.

/break\

"Kneel. Mouth open", ordered Simon, approaching Jace with a ball-gag.

They had taken their time, dating, sex. Simon had done his research into BDSM, because the longer he was with Jace, the more he loved the idea of Jace as his sub. Jace had been more than eager and willing and by now, Simon and Jace had found a good pace and a good way they fit together.

"So good", hummed Simon pleased, kissing Jace's cheek as he tied the gag around Jace's head. "No mouthing off to me today. You've been naughty again, not listening to Alec's orders in the field, so it's time to see if you _can_ be obedient _for me_. You put yourself in danger and that's not okay, so I'm _forced_ to make sure you can't run into danger. This weekend, you're _mine_. Is that clear?"

Jace nodded, adjusting his jaw a little, prompting Simon to tilt his head. "Too tight? The ropes sitting right too? You better tell me _now_ , or else, you're in some _real_ trouble. So, all good?"

Jace nodded again, locking eyes with Simon. Simon smiled pleased, pushing Jace back onto the bed. Thin red rope was wound in intriguing patters all over Jace's body. It was an art, one Simon had worked hard to learn, because he _did_ love his angel tied up. The ropes were just tight enough to leave some markings once they'd be removed, just how they both liked it. Once Jace was laying down, Simon grabbed his arms and tied his wrists to the bed-frame, to stop him from running off. Jace was gorgeous like this, gagged and tied up, willingly submitting to Simon. Carefully but firmly did Simon pry Jace's legs apart, easily slipping two fingers into the loose, lubed-up hole. They had prepped Jace before applying the rope, knowing that Jace was very impatient when it came to sex. Simon thrust his fingers in a couple of times, before replacing them with his cock. Simon leaned over Jace and started kissing down the blonde's chest, in the space between the ropes.

"You're so gorgeous like this", groaned Simon as he started thrusting. " _Mine_. You're so gorgeous when you're all mine, giving yourself to me like that. I'll take good care of you, angel. _Always_."

The gag barely muffled Jace's neddy moans at Simon's words and touch. Simon grinned knowingly, tracing runes with his tongue while fucking the blonde hard and deep. He was _so tight_ , like he was made for Simon, made to be fucked by Simon. His beautiful angel, all tied-up, only here to serve Simon, to let Simon worship him. Let Simon take care of him.

"So good for me", praised Simon as he started jerking Jace off. "You think you deserve to come?"

"A—ah", grumbled Jace, trying _desperately_ to say yes, despite the gag.

"Mh? I'm sorry, I can't understand you", hummed Simon teasingly.

Jace was nodding wildly while Simon was holding his dick by the base, stopping him from coming while still assaulting Jace's prostate absolutely mercilessly. Simon continued, just staring down at Jace in fake confusion while fucking him, until Jace felt like he was going completely insane. Tears were running down his cheeks as he nodded so wildly, it was a miracle he didn't break his neck.

"You'll have to be a _very good boy_ for me this weekend though if I let you come now. Promise?"

Jace nodded even wilder, keening, desperate and frustrated by his lack of being able to properly _beg_. Simon laughed, delighted by seeing his boyfriend so desperate, and finally allowed Jace to come. Jace arched off the bed with a muffled howl as he came all over his own chest before he sagged down exhausted, panting hard, and only moments later did Simon come too. Simon carefully untied Jace and removed the gag before carefully cradling Jace close.

"You did very well, babe", praised Simon gently. "Ropes? On or off?"

"On", hummed Jace, snuggling up to Simon. "Love you, Si."

"I love you too, angel", Simon smiled at that, kissing Jace softly.

Carefully brushing Jace's hair out of his face, he hugged him closer. Without disturbing the sleepy, cuddly blonde, Simon started cleaning him up. Jace buried his face in Simon's chest, making Simon grin. He caressed Jace's cheek gently, soothingly, until Jace drifted off to sleep in his arms, feeling content and safe in his boyfriend's arms. And Simon, he was proud to make Jace feel _safe_.

~*~ The End ~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I blame tumblr for this, okay? You can only have THAT MANY GIFs of Jace tied up in the vines and Jace chained up by Sebastian and Jace chained down in the loft on your dash before you crack and write a fic with Jace getting, well, TIED UP.


End file.
